Still Beautiful
by Veritas Found
Summary: It had been so many years since that Christmas night, and the dress was still beautiful. Just like the girl who had worn it. [For Word 36 in the 15 Minute Fic comm.]


**Title:** "Still Beautiful"

**Author:** Wish Wielder

**Fandom:** Doctor Who

**Pairing / Character Focus:** Doctor x Rose Tyler

**Challenge:** 15 Minute Fic

**Theme / Prompt:** #36

**Word Count:** 664

**Rating:** K / G

**Summary:** It had been so many years since that Christmas night, and the dress was still beautiful. Just like the girl who had worn it.

**Notes:** Post-reunion.

**Disclaimer:** "Doctor Who" and all respective properties are © the BBC. Megan D. (Wish Wielder) does not, has never, nor will ever own "Doctor Who".

_**"**__**Still Beautiful**__**"**_

The TARDIS had a nifty little trick of not letting things go bad. He had half of a Venusian cheesecake in the icebox from his fourth life, and it was still perfectly safe to eat – and perfectly delicious. There were a few jars of marmalade in the cupboards that had yet to be finished, and they had been hanging around much longer than their sell dates permitted – though as time was relative in the TARDIS, sell dates didn't really mean much anyway. Still, in any normal, non-TARDISy kitchen they'd have been chucked in the bin ages ago.

The same trick applied to the wardrobe. Every outfit was still as presentable as it was the day it was placed in there. If he felt like it (and if he could make it fit), he could pull out the monochromatic suit he wore in his first form and take it out for a night on the town. Romana's schoolgirl getup was still tucked away somewhere, just waiting for the next companion to pull it out for a go. Even his old cricketer uniform was still in tip-top shape.

Nothing was moth-eaten, nothing was threadbare or torn – everything was perfectly presentable, unless it was meant to look old. Like that pair of jeans with the torn knees Rose had left in there that one day, tossed over one of Jamie's old kilts. Or that old jumper Sarah Jane used to wear to sleep, with its fraying hem and occasional hole.

The TARDIS kept everything perfectly organized, too. Sure, there were a few articles tossed haphazardly over others or left somewhere on the floor, but they were usually placed there for a reason. Like when Martha had gone looking for a suitable 1913-styled dress, only to find one hanging over the full-length mirror like it had been hastily chucked aside. The TARDIS was just that good.

She hid things, too. Certain outfits he didn't want to see, or certain outfits he just couldn't see. Like that pink skirt and jean jacket Rose had worn in 1953; the TARDIS had taken extra care to hide it after Donna had tried to pull it out one day. Or the dress he was looking at now, which – until today – he hadn't seen since Canary Wharf. Well, if he were to be honest he hadn't really seen it since Rose had first worn it at Christmas in Cardiff, but it had always been available for a passing glance. It had practically vanished after he had lost her, though.

But she had let him find it today, knowing it would be perfect for the occasion. He took the edges of the skirt in his hand and held it out, smiling at how the lights made the velvety fabric gleam. So many years since that Christmas night, and it was still beautiful. Just like the girl who had worn it.

"Oooh, I haven't seen that in ages!" he jumped at the voice as its owner nudged against him, taking a piece of the skirt in her hand. He looked at Rose, grinning as she looked over the dress. She looked up at him and smiled. "Can I?"

"I don't see why not – I think the old girl wants you to," he said, and he laughed as she nudged him.

"Less of that, thanks," she said, and he smiled. "One of these days she'll get you for all that 'old' talk."

She pulled it off the rack and held it up to her, giving him an almost shy smile as she took a step back.

"Think it'll do?" she asked, and he took it from her and draped it over the back of a nearby chair. He pulled her close and tilted her chin up, smiling softly at her.

"I believe I've already told you what I think of you in that dress, Ms. Tyler," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "But then again, you're just as beautiful without it."

And she was, too.

**A.n.:** _Took it a bit over time to wrap it up, but yeah. Word was "moth-eaten"._


End file.
